Organization XIII Takes a Compatability Test
by MySoulIsYoursTakeIt
Summary: The whole Organization will take it, others come very close to getting shot because of the results. *Oneshot*


Ok this is supposed to be very, very funny. I hope you guys like it. You should go read my other ones, they are ok.

On with the story.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Everyone's computer beeped from a message from superior. Everybody read it and it told them to go to the dinning hall for a meeting. It was mandatory.

When everybody got seated, Xemnas spoke up. "As you all know, I have called you here for a meeting. I have received something from the ludicrous people saying 'it would be good for the members to do something other than what they are doing now'. They told me you guys will take a Compatibility Test."

"What the hell. We are all guys, and an ugly looking bug." Axel exclaimed, clearly furious. He doesn't want to be paired up with anybody other than Roxas.

"Hey hothead, I ain't no bug." Larxene said jumping out of her seat, glaring at the red head. Axel stuck his tongue out at her.

"Sit down." Superior said, having one of his, very often, Superior moments. Larxene sat down with as much enthusiasm as she possibly could have.

"Anyway, take one and pass it down." He said and handed a stack off papers to Saix, who was on his left, and Laxeus, who was on his right.

When everybody got one, superior told them to begin. They all started. The questions were about what they like and what they would like in another person.

Axel, copied every answer from Roxas, hoping to get paired up with him. Roxas turned to look at Axel, who was clearly copying his answers. "What are you doing?" Roxas asked.

"Absolutely nothing." He said, still copying his answers.

"Axel!" Superior yelled. "Come here." Axel stood up and walked to the head of the table. He stopped and stood in front of him.

"What the hell did I do this time?"

"Sit by Xigbar." Axel slowly turned his head to look at the guy with the eyepatch. He had a deadly smirk on his face. Axel shivered and walked to the empty seat beside him.

As soon as he sat down, Xigbar pulled out one of his guns and aimed it at Axel from under the table. Axel looked down. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, shit, shit, shit!" He said under his breath. Xigbar chuckled and continued his test. Axel, slowly continued his. He looked up to see Zexion glaring at him. Axel shrank away, and Xigbar's gun followed.

Roxas walked by and stopped, shocked by what he was seeing. "What the....?" He said but then continued on. Axel tried to rush through it without being killed.

He finished a few minuets later and disappeared. Xigbar shot, thinking he could shoot Axel before he left. "Damn, I missed." He said and put his gun away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When the results came in, a few hours later. Xemnas called every body back. He passed out the sealed and everybody hesitantly opened them.

Axel got Roxas, Xigbar, and......LARXENE. "Oh my fucking God!!!" Axel yelled.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"I got LARXENE!!"

"WHAT!!!!" Everybody heard her yell from across the room. Axel ran out of the room and down the hall. But Roxas had a chance to see who else the red head had.

"Oh, Wow."

"What little buddy?" Demyx asked

"He also got me and Xigbar."

"Oh." They both turned their heads to look at Xigbar, he was reading his.

"Axel!!!" Xigbar growled. He also got Larxene, and Marluxia. He disappeared to find him.

Larxene was standing, devastated by who she has. She has everybody, except, Marluxia. Luxord, who had just found out who he had, her and Zexion, walked over to her. "Hey Larx." He said getting closer.

"Make one more step closer to me you British bastard and I will kill you." She growled not looking at him. Luxord slowly backed away from the pissed off Larxene.

"Hey Larx, what's wrong?" Marluxia asked walking to her.

"Mar-Mar. I didn't get you, but I got every other asshole in this Organization."

"Oh." He said solemnly.

The rest of the Organization members ripped theirs up and threw them away. When they all walked out of the room the heard yelling and looked down the hall.

Axel ran away from Xigbar, who was shooting at him. Everybody began laughing at the pain-in-the-ass Axel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Superior still sat in his chair, in the dinning room. He decided to open his up. He had everybody, but his top match was Axel, then Larxene. He shuddered and made the paper disappear. He will never allow any stupid thing like this, again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sorry, I thought it wasn't that bad but....... I could have done better. I forgot most of what I was supposed to put in here. I thought of this during lunch.

Sees ya. (OMGs puppys you is in a police uniform!!!)


End file.
